Mark Nero
Mark Nero is a mercenary with morals who sometimes allies with the lost Ninja Rangers. Biography Mark was a sniper in the US Marines for about half his life, and had a pregnant wife at home. Then when he got home from his last deployment, he learned that his wife had been attacked on the streets. She would recover, but the baby was dead. Mark decided to try and drink away his problems, ended up getting arrested for a drunk driving incident that resulted in the deaths of five civilians, and was sentenced to twenty years in prison. While being transported to the prison, Mark's truck was attacked by a gang in an attempt to spring one of their own from prison, and Mark took the opportunity to escape. The first place he went was home, only to find that his wife had left him. Having lost everything, Mark became a mercenary, selling his skills to whoever could afford them. No assignment was too dangerous, no risk too great, and death would have been a blessing. Thanks to connections with doctors at Castle Ridge Community Hospital, Mark heard about a new job: Luciana Ramirez wanted someone to avenge her son, Nico. He contacted her in the middle of the night for details. The fact that his target was the Obsidian Ranger did not phase the hitman; once he had all of the details he needed, he left. Mark finally attacked Alex in Mojave, stopping him from killing the Silver Ranger, but wounding both. Alex fled, and Mark took the other Ranger prisoner. Patching him up, he found out that he was Alex's brother Chris, and his target. He kept Chris hostage, stopping his escape attempts easily. In New Mexico, the two were attacked by Jess. Mark fought back until she disarmed him. He told her to stop warning them and just kill, if that was what she was there for. She couldn't do it, and Mark got her in a hold. When a surprised Chris asked how Mark had known she wasn't going to attack, Mark said he hadn't. He witnessed Rat kill Wyatt, and released Jess when she went to mourn her dead friend. Nero took the pair to Scrimshaw, getting them through security by claiming he was a medic escorting them to a special rehabilitation center in New Zealand--which in a way was true; he wanted to have the Season Ninjas heal them. He kept an eye on Chris as he was treated, and during the battle intercepted Jambavan, Reggie and Anya as they prepared to retreat, with Archer at his side. Commenting that they would make fine additions to his army, Jambavan transformed into a black mist and attacked the pair. They were not seen again afterwards. Personality Mark is angry; even those he helps he tends to treat like trash. He doesn't hate, though; no point in hating or fearing anything anymore. He has a decent sense of honor, but doesn't stick to it strictly, and violence is the only thing he knows and is good at. Talents and Abilities Mark is a crack shot with training from the Marines. Appearance Mark is a 25-year-old American, grey-eyed and with a buzz cut, but few people see his face as he usually wears a half-red, half-black mask and a black hoodie. He's muscular because his work requires him to keep in shape. Category:Male